


I'm Here

by MinAmari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Overwatch Recall, Pharmercy, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: Winston has gathered a group of very few people who all have the same intention- save the world. Our fic focuses on a particular relationship between two birbs who we all know and love, Pharah and Mercy, and it follows them from the beginning and until their happy ever after.





	1. Reunion

A quiet chatter was interrupted by a double tap on a microphone. After clearing his throat, a deep voice started speaking confidently:

**"Dear colleagues and friends, two months ago I sent out a cry for help. I called out to my friends and their friends, asking people to join me in an attempt to save the world."**

After the third sentence everyone was looking up at the talking gorilla, silent and attentive.

**"A new Omnic Crisis is beginning and someone needs to do something about it. Someone needs to protect those who can't protect themselves."**

The gorilla looked down at the crowd.

**"For all of you wondering, this isn't the Overwatch we remember. This is a new group of brave, passionate, determined souls who are meant to do great things. Every one of you can be a hero."**

The gorilla swallowed, taking a deep breath, knowing exactly how his next words would affect some.

**"Although I cannot pay you, I managed to make sure that every one of you has a place to sleep and something to eat. The path ahead is dangerous, and there will be losses. Most of our actions may be considered illegal, so if anyone wants to leave, now is the chance."**

And with that, over half of the the individuals left the room one by one with only twenty or so remaining.

"Well then.." the gorilla spoke, without the microphone this time "Welcome to the family, everyone."


	2. Unpacking

A tall, dark skinned woman knelt next to a pile of big boxes, each with different labels written in arabic. She checked the top of each and every one, making sure that they were sealed with duct tape before looking back down at the old box between her legs. It was still opened and unlabeled as it had been for a week or so. Fareeha ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling and leaning back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the pleasant breeze coming from the ceiling fan. 

 

All went quiet for a moment except for the monotone clock ticking in the background. Even though it had been years since anyone had made sweets in the kitchen, Fareeha could swear that the air smelled like honey and pistachios. Everything...everything in this old house reminded her of her mother. The heat, the scent, the sound, the old, faded brown and gold tapestry that they never managed to change, it all  _ screamed _ her mother’s name at her, reminding her that all of this was once Ana’s property.

 

Fareeha recalled how she felt the day she sold the house.The storm of confusing feelings that swept over her after she signed the papers. Was it regret? Relief? Both? She still had trouble figuring out, but she knew that what she did was for the best.

 

Since the house no longer belonged to her family, she had finally decided to become Saleh's roommate. Saleh was a friend she made while working in the Helix Security team for 6 years, and was one of the only friends Fareeha had. It took her a long time to agree to live with him. She still wasn't 100% sure it was a good idea because although she loved Saleh, she loved living alone just as much.

 

The woman bit her lip, her eyes now open and fixated on a single crack on the ceiling. One hand gently traced the udjat tattoo under her eye with while the other squeezed the black marker she used to label boxes.  _ “Why do you care about her stuff? She lied to you. Lied for YEARS. Just close the box already and throw it away.” _ Fareeha’s muscles clenched as her hand shook from the pressure.  _ “She is a liar. Your mother is-” _

 

_ "Ana Amari, you have one new message." _

 

In a split second the marker was on the carpet and she was up and tripping over the bags and boxes, trying to get to her mother’s former room . Her thoughts were racing. “ _ A text for Ana??? Who could It be from? Doesn't everyone already know that she is dead?? Was it a mistake to keep her mother's holo-pad on for all these years?” _

She looked at the screen of the holo-pad and saw an Overwatch logo with a username "Winston" above it. Ana was sent a video. Fareeha swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. With a shaky hand she pressed play.

 

Little to say, Fareeha's plans had completely changed after that video. Although she did finish packing her bags, her destination was somewhere remote, nowhere near as familiar as Saleh's apartment. Saleh understood. He knew what Overwatch meant to her. After seeing the determination in Fareeha’s eyes when she spoke of what happened, he knew that this was something she had to do.

  
  


////////

  
  


Fareeha knew no one at the base except Winston. One by one the gorilla brought the new members of the team into his office for onboarding. He let Fareeha know how glad he was to have her, giving her a plan of the base with the location of her dorm, the cafeteria, med bay, gym, pool and many other rooms. With a smile and a salute he sent her on her way.

  
  


The woman was now standing in a long, futuristic looking white and gray hallway. The lighting was soft, the source hidden. Everything about it felt soothing. She took a peek at the number on her key-card and looked back up at the number on the door, making sure they were the same before pressing the key-card against the scanner on the wall. The door slid to the left, letting her enter. She smiled, slowly walking in as the doors closed behind her, but was soon startled by a gentle voice.

  
  


_ "Hello Captain Fareeha Amari.” _

 

She turned around, jumping into a fighting stance. Her eyes swept the room for intruders. The front wall was covered in windows but all the shades were down, making them look like a weird glass wall. Parallel to the glass wall was a big, crimson, L shaped sofa in front of which was a small, low table. The right corner of the room was blocked by a circular bar and behind it, next to other kitchen cookware and necessities, Amari saw an oven and a fridge that were built into the wall to save space. On her left was a single door that she assumed led to her bedroom. She couldn’t determine where the voice was coming from since the only other living thing besides herself that she found in the room was a single plant tucked in the corner closest to her.

  
  


_ “My name is Athena. I am here to assist you, make sure that no one enters your room without your permission, keep you updated, and provide company if needed." _

  
  


Fareeha was tense. She exhaled before she spoke, remembering that Winston said that one of the first people she might meet here is Athena."Hello, Athena," she said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "You don't have cameras around, do you?"

  
  


_ "No. That would be a violation of privacy. I do have heat sensors for fires, floods, and intruders. They are there only for your safety. Is that a problem?" _

  
  


"No. Thank you, Athena." The Captain said, relaxing. She valued her privacy more than anything else and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at night worrying that someone might be watching her. She shook her head, pushing away her anxious thoughts.

"Okay Fareeha, time to unpack." she said to herself.

 

It was early afternoon when the Captain passed out on the couch, mouth opened . The next thing she knew, Athena's clear, gentle voice was projecting through the room.

  
  


_ "Captain Amari, Zarya is at your door." _

  
  


Fareeha sat up, trying to rub the blurriness away. 

The digital clock that she just noticed on the bar was reading 17:00.

When did she fall asleep? And more importantly..

"Who… is Zarya?" 

  
  


_"Aleksandra Zaryanova._

_ Age - 24 _

_ Country of origin - Russia _

_ She is one of Russia's greatest soldiers, one of a select few who are capable of using and carrying the gravity launcher. She is also one of the top Russian weightlifters-” _

  
  


"THE top Russian weightlifter, robot." A deep female voice with a thick Russian accent interrupted with a scoff.

 

Fareeha chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. "Let her in, Athena." And with that the doors slid to the side and a tall, muscular woman with noticeably bright pink hair walked in. 

 

"Captain Amari, huh?" She said.

 

"Yes. Zarya, is it?" Fareeha replied.

 

"One and only." Zarya said with a smile.

 

They both extended their hands and joined them together with a clap. Zarya's grip was strong, firm, and confident just like Fareeha's. The two women looked each other in the eyes, realizing that they were both beginning to squeeze harder, a simple greeting turning into a competition. Zarya grinned and Fareeha smirked and they finally shook. 

 

"Ha! I like you, captain!" Zarya chuckled and hugged shorter woman, squeezing her before letting go. Truth be told, the last time Fareeha was hugged was three years ago when she cried after receiving a letter from her mother who she thought was dead. Saleh stayed with her that night. He made them falafel and put on a classic comedy in an attempt to cheer her up and clear her head. She never told him why she cried and he never asked. He was happy to help his friend and no matter how much Fareeha isolated herself, she was happy she had one. Zarya's hug made the girl stiffen, but luckily the big Russian didn't notice. 

 

"The Monkey wanted me to tell everyone that the party is at eight. He wants us to get to know each other. Everyone is invited." The Russian said, turning to leave. "Room F1. See you, Amari." And with that, Aleksandra Zaryanova left. Fareeha laid back onto the couch, closing her eyes.

  
  


_"Do you want me to set an alarm, Captain Amari?"_ said Athena, quieter than usual.

  
  


"Seven… thirty..." Fareeha said, already drifting.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever. I really needed some pharmercy fluff and since everyone stopped writing it in 2018/19 I decided to TRY and write some myself. You should expect pharmercy and other ships (you'll find out soon enough) as well as fluff/potential smut in the future [we'll see when we get there]. I hope you enjoy reading..please let me know if you do! I will gladly read all comments.


End file.
